1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to method and composition containing hydroxyacid or related compound for enhancing therapeutic effects of cosmetic or pharmaceutical agent. As will be subsequently described in detail, we initially discovered that alpha hydroxy or keto acids and their derivatives were effective in the topical treatment of disease conditions such as dry skin, ichthyosis, eczema, palmar and plantar hyperkeratoses, dandruff, acne and warts.
We have now discovered that hydroxyacids or related compounds wherein incorporated into a therapeutic composition can substantially enhance topical effects of cosmetic and pharmaceutical agents.
2. Description of Related Art
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,537 entitled "Treatment of Ichthyosiform Dermatoes" we described and claimed the use of certain alpha hydroxy acids, alpha keto acids and related compounds for topical treatment of fish-scale like ichthyotic conditions in humans. In our U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,835 entitled "Treatment of Disturbed Keratinization" we described and claimed the use of these certain alpha hydroxy acids, alpha keto acids and their derivatives for topical treatment of dandruff, acne, and palmar and plantar hyperkeratosis.
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,783 entitled "Treatment of Dry Skin: we described and claimed the use of alpha hydroxy acids, alpha keto acids and their derivatives for topical treatment of dry skin. In our recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,261 entitled "Additives Enhancing Topical Corticosteroid Action" we described and claimed that alpha hydroxy acids, alpha keto acids and their derivatives, in small amounts could greatly enhance the therapeutic efficacy of corticosteroids in topical treatment of psoriasis, eczema, seborrheic dermatitis and other inflammatory skin conditions.
In our more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,815 entitled "Alpha Hydroxy acids, Alpha Keto acids and Their Use in Treating Skin Conditions: we described and claimed that alpha hydroxy acids and alpha keto acids related to or originating from amino acids, whether or not found in proteins, were effective in topical treatment of skin disorders associated with disturbed keratinization or inflammation. These skin disorders include dry skin, ichthyosis, palmar and plantar hyperkeratosis, dandruff, Darier's disease, lichen simplex chronicus, keratoses, acne, psoriasis, eczema, pruritus and possibly warts and herpes.
In our most recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,789 entitled "Phenyl Alpha-Acyloxyacetamide Derivatives and Their Therapeutic Use" we described and claimed that phenyl alpha acyloxyacetamide derivatives in topical or systemic administration were useful and effective for pruritus, atopic dermatitis, eczema, psoriasis, acne, dry skin, dandruff, malodors of integumental areas, various aches, pains and discomforts of skin, joints and other body parts in humans and domestic animals.
The intact skin of humans is a very effective barrier to many natural and synthetic substances. Cosmetic and pharmaceutical agents may be pharmacologically effective by systemic administration, but many of them are much less or totally ineffective on topical application to the skin. Topical effectiveness of a pharmaceutical agent depends on two major factors a) Percutaneous absorption and penetration b) Bioavailability of the penetrated pharmaceutical agent to the target site in the skin. To be therapeutically effective as a topical agent a pharmaceutical drug must penetrate the stratum corneum into the epidermal layers, distributed and bioavailable to the target sites for pharmacologic action. Many pharmacologic agents can readily penetrate the skin but they are not bioavailable to the target sites in the skin, therefore therapeutic effect is minimal and ineffective.